The Crystal of Freo
by Lynkin
Summary: Harry and co. are in their fifth year. Two classes are combined as students try their wits in a magically crafted world. Voldemort divides himself into three different elemental beings. What's this all about??
1. Default Chapter Title

The Crystal of Freo

By Ludo

__

Introduction:

From a short vacation of FF.Net, I have decided to come back with a very interesting story about Voldemort's uprising. The story is set in the fifth year for Harry Potter and the gang.

If you remember my World Wizard Tournament and enjoyed it, you'll love this fic. I'm going to write hopefully about five parts to it. It won't be super long. But it won't be super short either.

Voldemort is about to embark on the Crystal of Freo! With it, he can become three independent beings, each possessing a different elemental power (Ice, Fire, and Rock). How does Harry and his friends come in to play? That's what we'll learn right now.

****

PART ONE: Division and Defense Against Dark Arts

"I am very happy to introduce to you, this year's Defense of Dark Arts Professor!" Dumbledore announced. It was the Start-of-the-Term banquet. There was a hushed silence as the strange man stood up.

He had thin black hair, slicked back into a neat ponytail. He had a small goatee, and an earring. A perfect smile came across his face as Dumbledore introduced him. He didn't have a robe on. Instead, he wore an immaculate, white trench coat. The professor seemed to be in the late twenties or early thirties. Everyone was anxious about him. 

"This is Professor Croubeau. He is an excellent Dark Arts Master and has a wonderful surprise for fourth years and up. I'm very happy to have him on the staff of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore started to applaud. The rest of the staff joined him. The students, however, didn't know what to expect of him. He seemed very intense and almost creepy. But, out of respect, they nervously welcomed him too.

"Once classes begin tomorrow, you'll learn about what this amazing surprise is!" Dumbledore was hysterical. Something was bugging him.

"Well, he seems very interesting," Hermione said. "I wonder what this would all be about. I'm not quite sure what to think. What's really interesting is that we didn't have a Defense against Dark Arts book on the book list. Come to think of it, we didn't have a Care for Magical creatures one either!"

"It's one less thing we're going to have to worry about then," Ron said. He was nibbling on a raspberry Danish and sipping on some pumpkin cider.

Harry was very curious about what the class was all about. Every year some odd occurrence went about Hogwarts. What would it be? Harry was really surprised to see that all of the students returned to Hogwarts. After Cedric died at the final round of the tournament and Voldemort becoming in full flesh and all, it's amazing that parents of the witches and wizards allow their children to go to Hogwarts. Harry almost had second thoughts. But after the torture of the Dursley's during the summer, not even Voldemort could scare him away. Which is something very interesting.

"I suppose that we'll just have to wait and find out what this is all about!" Hermione stated. Everyone was beginning to feel full and tired. Harry crept to Gryffindor tower and found his dormitory with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. He couldn't sleep, however. Something was bothering him. His scar wasn't hurting. That troubled him. What was Voldemort up to?

Harry sat on the window ledge and looked out to the grounds. He saw Hagrid's hut in the moonlight. There was no light in the hut. Harry didn't see him at the banquet either. He was probably running errands for Dumbledore. As Harry glanced at the lake, something struck his eye. The moon's reflection glowed brilliantly. He looked up in the sky. There it was! A wonder full moon shown above Hogwarts. All of a sudden, a large ear-piercing howl tore through the air. It made Harry wonder about Lupin. It had to be him! Then, another cry of a dog yelped in the night. Could it be Sirius? 

A loud roar rumbled in the forbidden forest, followed by the cry of a hawk. Something was going on. Harry wanted to investigate. He knew for some reason that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were nearby. Sirius was told to find two other people along with Lupin. Could they be other Animaguses? 

Without delay, Harry opened his trunk and found the Invisibility Cloak that his father had used. He ran through the long corridors almost bumping into Mrs. Norris. She leaped into the air with her tail straight up. Harry forced a rushed smile and continued to run.

He kept on running and heard the noises again. What he would give to see Sirius and Remus again! Harry entered the Forest with little caution. Something was urgent about all of this. He couldn't see so he fidgeted for his wand and shouted _Lumos_! A glow came from his wand.

The sounds were getting louder and Harry knew that he was on the right track. He continued to find a way through when he tripped over a tree branch. His glasses fell off and he couldn't see a thing! As he moved his hands along the damp forest floor, he finally found them! He struggled to put them on. Adjusting to the ability to see again, he saw a wolf, black dog, a tiger, and a hawk all staring at him. Plus, Professor Croubeau was standing still, looking right at him, his arms folded.

* * *

"Wormtail, there it is!" Voldemort shouted with delight. "This is the best scheme in the entire world. Now, that foolish Potter boy will have to deal with three of us!"

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail stuttered.

"FOOL! Go and get it!" Voldemort ordered. 

Wormtail frantically went toward the crystal. It was black with a scarlet swirl moving inside. All evil and havoc was to be accomplished today! He picked the dark crystal and handed it to Voldemort timidly.

"Here you go my liege," Wormtail said. Voldemort swiped it from his hands with the blink of an eye. He stared at it, his red eyes glowing brighter. Then, Voldemort began the incantations:

"_Fire, Ice, and Rock; Freonite arise to grant me this gift of Three!_" 

Immediately, the scarlet swirls came out from the crystal and grew larger. Suddenly, a being formed. It was red and black. Its face was black with scarlet eyes. It had red wings and a long black tail. It had no mouth. Wormtail began frightened by the creature.

"_Well, well, well, Voldemort, you wish to have the power of Three?_" 

"Yes, Freonite. This is the only way to get rid of the Potter boy and Dumbledore. I also wish to overtake the world and make it my kingdom!" Voldemort laughed. Wormtail was terrified.

"_You must understand the power that is needed in order to unleash the Three. Be prepared…_"

"I am. Now, unleash it at once!" Voldemort shouted. A blue, red, and brown beam emitted from Freonite's tail and hands. He pointed them to Voldemort. Voldemort began to separate into three beings. 

* * *

Harry didn't know whether or not they could actually see him. He knew that they could hear him though. Something weird was going on.

"So is this the infamous Harry Potter?" Croubeau said. He had a smirk on his face. Harry shuddered.

"How can you see me?" he asked. He checked to make sure that his Invisibility Cloak was on. It was.

"Being an Auror has its rewards," the Professor said. "I think that you may know two of the others." What was going on? Harry was confused and didn't know how to react to all of this. Aurors? Lupin and Black were Aurors. Who were the other two though? Then there was Professor Croubeau. He was very strange. He could see Harry like Mad-Eye Moody. He was freaky too.

Black transformed along with Lupin! What was happening? Harry dropped his jaw in complete awe. The tiger and the hawk just stood still. 

"You two just stay in your Animagus form. Remus and I are going to have to explain a thing or two to Harry," Sirius said. "Howard, you better meet Hagrid and Vladamir."

"What's going on?" Harry asked. It was the first question that came to mind. But there were many others that he could've asked. What was Hagrid up to? Who was Vladamir? How could the "Aurors" see him? There were tons of questions for his mind.

"Harry, I want to know why you're in here first," Sirius asked.

Harry paused, then continued, "I heard the howling of a wolf and bark of a dog! Since tonight is a full moon, I knew that it must be Lupin. Something is going on. It Voldemort near?" 

Amazingly, no one shuddered at the sound of his name. At least the Aurors were mature enough to handle it. But Harry was beginning to be frightened by the name of Voldemort. 

"Well, I've always known for you to be a curious boy. Actually, we're on guard around Hogwarts. Voldemort, we believe has begun his reign of terror. That's why the whole crew is here—Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and, of course, Sirius and I," Lupin said.

"I still don't understand," Harry said. "What's really going on? What's up with this guy?" He said, pointing to Croubeau.

"Oh, we found him wondering around in the forest. But somehow, we've found out that he's got Auror powers," Sirius said. He seemed disturbed. 

"I was only working on the finishing touched of my combined care of magical creatures and defense of dark arts class! You'll have a lot of fun, Harry," Croubeau said.

"I'm sure," Remus said.

Harry thought of something. What was Remus doing? "I don't get it! Why aren't you a werewolf?" 

"Oh, that's another trick of an Auror. You see, when an Aurors true power is unleashed, certain things can happen. I've forgotten all about that part. Although, we won't be in Auror stage any more after tonight. I guess old Voldie isn't up to what he used to anymore," Remus said.

"But the thing is that he doesn't show up until the end of the term! I've decided to just wait for him until May and June," Harry said, not really knowing what was going to happen.

"That's a poor strategy, Harry. You should be ready for anything!" Sirius said.

"I know. I guess I should be going off now. It's getting late, and I guess I don't want to miss the combined class tomorrow." Harry left suddenly, not sure about what to do. He guessed that something bad was going on and the new "Aurors" were hiding something. Plus, why was Sirius and Lupin so mean to him?

* * *

All of the students at Hogwarts eagerly woke up to go to the morning classes. Harry didn't feel so well. Of course, the night wanderings didn't help. But what could he have done about it?

"Harry, what do you think it's gonna be?" Ron asked. Hermione was anxiously looking at her schedule. 

"LOOK! It says that Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against Dark Arts is combined! That's odd," Hermione looked at the schedule once again. "None of the other classes are combined."

"Yeah, plus I have to be in that class with Mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy sneered. 

"All years that are the same have them together!" Harry said.

"Better be quiet or You-Know-You will come and get you!" Malfoy said back.

"That's it! I've had it with you, Malfoy. After all, I only know that your dad is a fool! Workin' for the dark lord himself. Dark Arts isn't the way to go, Malfoy," Ron said confidently.

"Lucious Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, it's pretty pathetic," Ron howled.

Malfoy couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, he thought of something. "Well, I think that you better be quiet Weasley. Your dad isn't the most respected guy in the Ministry. You would think that he would get paid every once in a while," Malfoy laughed.

"Yep, you're right," Ron said.

"What?"

"You're right. I completely agree with you," Ron said in a pleasant voice, smiling at Malfoy.

"I don't get it! He's not turning red or getting mad anymore! What's going on!?" Malfoy rushed off to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle with great rage.

"Hey, how did you get Malfoy off your case?" Harry asked.

"It's reverse psychology or something. Anyway, it worked. That's how I'm going to handle Malfoy. I'm thinking it might work on Snape too. But I'm still afraid to try it on him," Ron chimed.

"Let's hurry up! It's time for Transfiguration!" Hermione shouted. All the students rushed as the bell tolled ten times. Dumbledore stopped them.

"WAIT! If you have the special combined class with Dark Arts and Creatures, meet by Hagrid's hut. That's where your classes will be held for the first quarter. Make sure to bring your wands and an extra robe. That will be very important. Thank you," Dumbledore announced.

"Well, this could be interesting," Harry said. He was beginning to figure some things out, but he kept quiet about his trip to the forest.

Transfiguration began with a start of term exam. Professor McGonagall had no doubts that the fifth years could handle it. No one could except for Hermione. 

"I don't know why it's even worth it trying to teach all of you," the professor said. "Some things are going to change about the classes that are going to be taken this year. Every one of you will be affected. Now can we please change these simple mallets into rats' tails?" The class froze with wide eyes as she turned her desk into a large beanbag. Professor McGonagall rubbed her temples and thought about what to do. 

Hermione was doing all the work for her. Minerva knew that the same would be the same for all of the other classes. But the new combined class would be different. It would force students to rely on their own strengths and on each other. That was something. If only they would learn about what was going on!

The day dragged on as the fifth years happily awaited Dark Arts and Creatures. No matter how much they tried, none of the other students who knew would spill the beans. Fred and George didn't even talk about it.

"All we can say is that this is the coolest thing that has ever happened in Hogwarts!" George said.

"Yeah, it's a great way to finish off our last year. Of course, ours is more challenging," Fred said.

It only made Harry, Ron, and Hermione more anxious about the class.

* * *

Lunch had finally come and it was time for it. Hermione made sure that the every fifth year Gryffindor would bring their wands and an extra robe. Who knew what that was all about?

The fifth years were ecstatic. They all arrived early at Hagrid's hut. Professor Croubeau was standing with his arms folded and was wearing the white trench coat. Of course that wasn't the focal point of the scene. 

It was Vladamir, a Saberdragon. It was a blue tiger with red dragon wings and claws. Everyone was staring at him. Plus, he was also huge! Almost as big as Hagrid's hut! This got the students' attention.

"Welcome everyone! This is very exciting. I'm happy to announce that I will be your instructor for the Dark Arts portion while Hagrid will help you with choosing a Magical Creature companion," Croubeau said.

"You see, all of you will be in parties of three. There is a huge magical world that I have specially designed. The first area is the Forbidden Forest. Don't worry, you can't be hurt physically. But how well you do will determine how well you and your magical creature can defend you. It will be quite interesting. Let's explain the rules a little more intricately."

__

I think this is a good stopping point. There's enough suspense to keep you reading. I hope that you will enjoy the rest of what's left to come in THE CRYSTAL OF FREO!

Ludo

I would most appreciate it if you would review my fic. It motivates me to continue writing and finishing this amazing fic that I have already started. The fans help me out though! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Crystal of Freo 

Ludo 

__

I am hoping that this is an enjoyable fic to all who are reading this series. The second part is here. It's mainly about the new class and the adventure that they are taking. I'm thinking that this'll be about four or five parts. But I'm not completely sure about this all. Well, enjoy!

Ludo

****

PART TWO: Three and the Magical Creatures

"Instead of having me rant on and on, I'm going to hand out to you these informing parchment pages. Think of them as brochures or something. I think that this is going to be a big hit at Hogwarts!" Professor Croubeau said. He handed the elegant parchment to everyone. All the lettering was in a midnight blue color. 

Hermione was puzzled. Ron was overjoyed. Harry didn't know what to think. Did this have something to do with the visit of the Aurors? Something told him in his head to just stop thinking about it and mention nothing to his friends. Now, he wanted to worry about more important things, like who was going to be in his party?

Welcome to a Whole New World!

Your are now being introduced to the combination class of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Today is just introductory. You'll get used to the functions of this magical real world experience.

You will first be picking a special Magical Creature to be your faithful companion. Consider transportation, magical abilities, defense skills, and being socially adept, that is, being friendly around people. Choose only one! 

****

PICK IT NOW!

Harry was stunned at the rudeness of the parchment. But nevertheless, he walked over to the various pens and cages where the creatures were kept. There were cute little furry ones that looked to be more like playful pets than guides in these kinds of situations. Then, there were the ferocious big, monstrous creatures that were much like Vladamir.

Then Harry saw the perfect one! It had no special powers that Harry knew of. But it reminded him of a lot of things. It was absolutely outstanding! A magnificent Hippogriff!

"Ah 'arry! I knew dat you'd be the one to pick 'im!" Hagrid shouted.

"Hello, Hagrid! What's 'is name?" Harry said.

"You get ter pick it! Dat's the best part!" Hagrid was really cheerful. Harry knew that Hagrid couldn't handle teaching the class all by himself. But Hagrid would've had a wonderful time picking various magical creatures.

Harry considered a name. After a minute of careful thinking, he chose a very suitable one: Prongs.

"Ooh, I like it, 'arry! Is there a special meanin' to it?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not say—"

"Oh, dat's quite alright!" Hagrid wrote Prongs and Harry Potter- 5th on a small card next to the Hippogriff's pen door. " 'member what to do? You know, to get used to 'im?" 

"Yeah," Harry walked up and bowed to Prongs. After about ten seconds the bowed his head down and allowed Harry to get on him. Instead, Harry patted his beak. Prongs cooed softly. What was different about this Hippogriff was that he was various shades of golden yellow. Harry didn't know if there was such a thing.

"Hey, 'arry! Come 'ere!" Hagrid said in a loud whisper next to a unicorn colt. "I 'ave a secret 'bout Prongs."

Harry walked toward Hagrid, puzzled.

"What?"

"See, Prongs ain't just a reg'lar 'ippogriff. 'ee can shoot powerful lightnin' blasts through 'is wings. You'll find out soon 'nough though." Harry was even more puzzled. Now that he had his creature picked out, he went to see what Ron and Hermione were up to in their decisions.

"Look here, Harry!" Ron called. He was near a graceful and very powerful-looking beast. It was gray with a two horns out of his head. It had long, sleek legs with bright blue hooves. It was similar to a deer. "I've decided to name him Sleek. He seems really fast and strong! I think he's called a Quizelle."

"He's neat. I've got a Hippogriff. Do you know what Hermione got?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what it is. It's awfully ugly though," Ron said, pointing to a scaly brown thing. Harry never got a good glance at it because Professor Croubeau forced them to go back toward their creatures and finish reading the rest of the parchment. 

Now that you've picked your Magical creature, (mighty fine decision, Harry) you will now get your assignments of your parties. Blow on the empty space below.

Harry blew, continuing to get more curious.

Lavender Brown

Colin Creevey

****

NOW GET WITH THOSE PEOPLE!

"All right!" Harry screamed at the parchment. Then, he shrugged. He wasn't thrilled about being with Lavender and especially Colin. It would be interesting. Maybe Ron and Hermione's parties could join together. That would be a good thing. But he wasn't sure to expect. He was ready to move on toward the actual part.

Now, as you gather around, you'll be ready to enter the world from the Forbidden Forest. Your object is to retrieve a special crystal. You'll have to travel throughout the land talking with people and defending yourself against hordes of Dark Arts. It's up to you and your party! The house that has the most parties that reach the crystal (a hint is coming up so pay attention) "That can give amazing powers to whoever calls upon it" will get some special rewards.

Physical injuries won't affect you in the outside world. You may get hurt in the world though. Also, time stops once you enter it. You may feel like you're in there for ten days and you'll only be in there or four minutes. **NOW GO GET 'EM GRYFFINDOR!**

Harry walked toward Lavender and Colin who had already met up. 

"Hey Harry, that's a cool Hippogriff! Look what I have, an Ice Dragon! The name's Xerxes. He's not very big. But I think that he'll do," Colin said.

"And look what I have, Harry! She's ssooooooo cute! Her name is Ysabel. I think that she's so adorable. It's a miniature sphinx. It won't get any larger than a cat! She's just a kit now. But she's the best in the world!" Lavender was delirious. Harry couldn't take it. Colin had a little sense. But both had small creatures that had little power. The Ice Dragon didn't obey Colin at all. Ysabel didn't even look at anyone except for Lavender. It just purred at her. 

"Ok, everyone! I want you to be quiet. You'll just be in there for a half an hour. All the houses will be together in different areas of the world. The world is fairly large. But it's not huge. You can discuss some strategies and then you'll be transported back. I have a timer to say how long you'll last. It'll be great!" Professor Croubeau announced.

They were ready to experience some pretty strange things. 

"Come on, Prongs," Harry walked into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

"I love your color VoldeFreeze."

"No, VoldeFlame, it's you that look wonderful!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, of course! But then, there's Bouldemort. He's very mighty!"

All three of the Voldemorts laughed and laughed with malice and complete wretchedness. Wormtail was completely frightened by the sight. The Freeze and Flame Voldemort beings looked the same as the original except for the color. VoldeFreeze was death blue. VoldeFlame was a horrible scarlet flaming apparition. Then there was Bouldemort who was all muscle and crags. He was powerful and shook the ground whenever he moved.

"I think we should terrorize that stupid Malfoy boy! He needs a scare! Why, he should be in Durmstrang right now!" VoldeFreeze said. 

"Yess, that's who the first person should be. Then, we won't bug with this game! It's Hogwarts. That's what we should really be concerned about. After that, if everyone's alive, we'll get Potter in the game. We have our ways, don't we boys? When we're out and about today, think of some possible bodies to get into. The Aurors won't have a chance against us!" VoldeFlame sneered. Things were going well. All too well.

* * * 

"Harry, a Hippogriff!" Hermione shrieked. "Here's Kapo, he's a Madillamog." She held up a small brown creature with a long tail and a hard shell on his back. Harry saw no point in the creature. 

"Yeah, Prongs. We need to think of a tactic for Gryffindor to win! Maybe we should all stay together," Harry said.

"Nope, it won't work. The ruddy parchment said to not even think about going in groups. It was no use," Ron said. 

"Well, then there's nothing else to do," Parvati Patil said. 

They were in a beautiful world. A waterfall was diving into a pool of wonderful swirling colors. Large trees and greens were sprouting all over the land. Moss covered the rocks. It was beautiful. 

"Hey, something's going on! I h-hear something in the bushes," Neville cried.

Everyone turned toward the scrambling. Yellow eyes appeared. Xerxes sprung into the air and grew large! He blasted powerful ice toward the intruder. Xerxes roared. Everyone was startled. Colin shouted at him. It did no good. 

The creature was a Bat-Bunny-Beast. It seemed harmless to Harry. Xerxes overreacted. But he was powerful. That was a good thing. If Ysabel was worth anything like in magic healing abilities or something, he would have a good team. But then again, this was just a Hogwarts class.

* * * 

Malfoy was terrified. Looking straight at him was a blue specter. His eyes were red. He was awful. His green Saberdragon didn't even help him. The other Slytherins weren't by him. What was going on? Then, the being moved toward him, advancing slowly. Malfoy opened his mouth in fear. 

The being just slipped right into his mouth and that was all.


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Crystal of Freo

Ludo

__

Well, I'm going to keep on writing this. You'll really love this part. I promise. 

In this installment, more happens in this amazing world that has been magically crafted by Professor Croubeau. The TriVoldemort have taken shape of three characters at Hogwarts! The Aurors find out something very interesting…

Part three

Harry somehow, couldn't talk about the combined classes. There was some kind of magic behind it. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't converse or strategize with anyone. There was one exception: he could talk to Colin and Lavender. But that was worthless. The magical creatures stayed in the game. Magic was behind that too. He couldn't wait until the next day. The class was three days a week, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. 

The next item on the list of fun was Quidditch. He couldn't wait. This year would be different. 

New players needed to be on the team. There were some good ones though. Carter Williams, a third year, was an excellent, sleek Keeper. Then there were the Chasers. Daria Bulton and Teresa Rawlings (who were both second years) had speedy Blitzen 230's. They were called the "Official Broomsticks for the Chaser". But then there was Dennis Creevey who wanted nothing more than to be on the same team as Harry was. Colin probably pushed him into it. Since Colin was already in the same party as he was in Creatures and Dark Arts, He thought it was only necessary for the rest of the family to be included with Harry Potter.

Snape was very interesting this year. He wasn't usually this lenient on Gryffindors this year. Malfoy hated it. He didn't understand why he was being nice to all of the Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers.

"Potter! Why aren't the Snog Toes chopped? Yours are cut into little pieces. There is a crucial difference among the two. Here's some more to start freshly with. Don't make the same mistake next time though," his voice was a little too cheery. Hermione dropped her jaw along with Malfoy. 

"Potter, what was that all about? Snape's giving you the upper lip! I can't believe it. What's wrong with you, Weasley?" Malfoy snickered.

"Oh, nothing. Although, my Mosquito tongues seem a bit too wet. Better dry them out a bit more." Ron said in an all-too-sweet voice. 

Malfoy just stood still wondering why everyone was in such a great mood. There was absolutely no one to pick on. He shuddered to think what news he would tell his parents.

When October arrived, Harry began to wonder what the Aurors were up to. Of course, he would soon find out what they would be up to.

The first Quidditch game was about to begin. Of course, Gryffindor didn't play this time. It was Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Lee Jordan was commentating. He desperately wanted Ravenclaw to win out of pure rage against Slytherin. 

"Well, it's 40-80 Slytherin (as much as I hate to admit it). Let's see if Ravenclaw can come through the day. Get the Snitch CHO NOW!" 

"Mr. Jordan, I grow tired of yelling at you throughout every single match. You are the most bias, snide-remarked announcer I've ever heard of," Professor McGonagall said. "But Slytherin mustn't win, _ever_!" The Gryffindors sitting around her all chuckled. Lee was confused. 

During the game, clouds came through the west. Things became pretty dark. A storm was sure to come. The air became very cold. Everyone put on their hoods and brought their knees close to their bodies. Everyone except Malfoy, that is. While all the players on the field would rub their hands together while Madam Hooch would call a foul, he would be flying through the air, catching the winds. 

"What's up with Malfoy? I've always have known him to be cold-hearted. But is he that hot? He can take it?" Hermione said.

"I don't know. But he's going to catch pneumonia or something. Hope he does," Ron muttered.

There were cries through the stands as Cho dove from the sky, reaching her hand out. She was about to catch the Snitch! Malfoy was no where near her. He didn't seem to care. Instead, he sneezed near Hermione. After that, she became a solid block of ice. Malfoy didn't seem to know.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I still have the sniffles though," she replied, sneezing. 

"Hey, you two. Hermione needs some more rest. Get out at once!" Madam Pomfrey shouted at Harry and Ron. She stomped through the Infirmary. The whole ground shook. Jars of various medicines and remedies fell and crashed throughout it. Hermione fell out of her bed. Harry and Ron found Madam Pomfrey (who looked like she always had) storming through the Infirmary. 

Then, she fell through the Infirmary and landed in some room no one knew of. That's when the Aurors came to school.

* * * 

Harry accidentally stumbled upon Dumbledore's office that following night, overhearing the conversation between him and some other important sounding adults. He had never heard their voices before.

"We believe someone has entered Hogwarts."

"What on earth? No one comes to Hogwarts without my knowing," Dumbledore said, keeping his composure. 

"Well, I'm not too sure that that's not impossible. As you know, things have happened in the last few years. That—" 

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't want to believe it. What's your reasoning for coming here today?" Dumbledore asked.

"A girl froze, and the Infirmary nurse fell through a floor. I personally think that they are accidents but it isn't magic. We know that. It's also not Peeves or some prank. That much we know," a man's voice said. The other was a woman, whom Harry had vaguely remembered the voice from somewhere. She was older than the man was.

"Well, it's not the petrifaction of many students. No one has died. Worse things have happened here than that. Why, young Harry Potter has fallen off his broom. A boy was trampled by a Hippogriff. Things happen," Dumbledore replied. 

"Yes, but after the arising of Him, we have reason to suspect everything and anything!" The man said.

"Well, I just don't want the students getting aroused over this, especially Harry. I'm glad that Sirius and Remus didn't come in here," Dumbledore said.

"Why don't you tell Harry that yourself," the old woman said. 

"What?" Dumbledore wondered. Harry had done this before and decided to come clean. "Harry? What's going on?"

"I knew about these guys. But one thing that I didn't know was that my next-door neighbor is an Auror!" Harry replied.

"Oh, of course, Arabella Figg. Yes, I've known for quite some time. Actually, she's the one who tells us what goes on in the Dursley house, among many other things. I'm surprised to see you here," Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry, Albus. Harry and I can talk sometime later. But right now, Voldemort is up to something. I'm sure of it," Ms. Figg said.

"Yes, and that's why we are here in the first place. This discussion is going nowhere!" the other man said. He seemed to be older than Sirius or Lupin, but not quite as old as Professor Dumbledore is. He had perfect gray hair that was cut quite short and a beard. He was fairly portly too. He seemed more comical than serious. The tone of his voice changed the physical perception Harry had of him.

"Harry, this is Mundungus Fletcher. He's another part of the old crew," Dumbledore announced.

"Yeah, hi. Listen, I think that this matter is still quite confidential. Therefore, I'm just going to go to bed and get ready for tomorrow's lesson in Creatures and Dark Arts. It's a lot of fun, Professor," Harry said. He nervously went out of the office and down the hallway toward Gryffindor tower. 

* * * 

Harry was too tired to think what was going on. He was really more excited to go to lessons the next day. He fell asleep softly and never got up until it was time to eat.

By then, Hermione was "unthawed" and more furious than ever. Malfoy had tried a few stunts on her, but this was the last straw. Malfoy didn't know how to react. Throughout the day, they kept running into each other. Harry and Ron just shrugged and decided not to get in the way of a girl. 

Professor Croubeau was ready for the fifth years to start getting somewhere on their quests for the final item: the crystal!

"Let's get it together! I know that you guys can get something accomplished. I think that the number one thing that all of you must do is _ask around_! Nothing will happen unless you talk with people. Today, instead of letting you start where you left off, I'm going to transport you to closest settlement. Now, this might mean that you'll encounter some other fifth years. If they are from the same house, it's ok to talk to them. But they can't join your party." 

Everyone glanced at each other. This day could be interesting. Harry remembered that on Friday, they had found a large sum of money. They could use it to buy supplies and get some food. Who knew how much time they would spend?

* * * 

"Prongs! I really wish that you would get those electric attacks down! Xerxes knows nothing. He's a coward to anything stronger than him. Plus, Ysabel hasn't fought at all. Lavender will have no money once we get into town," Harry tried to talk to his Hippogriff. He wasn't looking so good. Harry knew that it was worthless.

"Hey, Harry, we're not in a settlement! I thought that's what Croubeau said!" Colin cried. 

"LOOK! There's a monster! EEEW!!" Lavender cried. Harry smacked himself in the face. This was completely useless. Lavender hasn't even considered using Ysabel for anything!

"Maybe that pussy-cat should help you!" Harry screamed. He couldn't see Lavender, nor could Colin. Where was she?

The screams began to grow along with the growls. Suddenly, a large boar rampaged on two legs through the bushes. He had a ring go along through his nose. Harry thought that it was a Boarcrag. Completely disgusting. Hagrid would love to have one. Prongs just stood there, his eyelids drooping. Harry was over-working him. Xerxes lifted his nose high in the air, as if he was too good to be fighting the Boarcrag. 

Its mighty fists lifted Lavender and Ysabel and continued to walk to where the party had come from. His grip made them powerless. Harry didn't know what to do. Colin and Xerxes were really the only help. Neither of them was into it. Harry then thought of some kind of spell. Nothing came to mind. Stupify wouldn't work. So, Harry thought about leaving her. Colin nodded and smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't save the day. It was pretty awful. Hopefully, other parties weren't doing so well.


End file.
